Your Mouth Will Get You Trouble
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Hidan always had  a bad mouth, and it was obvious he'd never been taught a lesson for it. Kakuzu can change that rather quickly. Hidan should have learned to rephrase his thoughts better...


**AUTHORESS: ~Amaya Ikari~**

**TITLE: Your Mouth Will Get You Trouble**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/9/11**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KakuzuXHidan**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males**

_~Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life~_

* * *

><p>Kakuzu growled inaudibly as his zealot of a partner cursed his way around the base. He had a nasty habit of cursing, obviously, or telling people to-<p>

"Suck my dick!"

He usually ended the phrase with some sort of name, like bitch or heathen. Or he just plain out called someone, mainly Kakuzu, a cocksucker. The miser would never admit it, but Hidan's foul mouth was actually a turn on. Said man sighed, leaning against a wall as he watched Hidan march around mumbling to himself. He'd lost his Jashin pendant. Figures, one thing he cares about, and he loses it. Maybe if Kakuzu unstitched his neck, he would lose his head. It wasn't a bad idea.

Hidan caught his partner staring at him,

"What the fuck are you staring at dipshit?" He hissed to him. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed,

"A dumbass who obviously has his head screwed on wrong if he can't keep track of a stupid necklace for a stupid God who doesn't even exist!"

He yelled. Hidan stood for a minute, as if unable to comprehend the insults thrown at him. He tsked, glaring at the larger man before opening his mouth, but was cut off by the man he was about to tell off.

"In fact, I'm not sure you're real. Maybe you're a stupid, drug induced nightmare with a mouth."

Hidan glared daggers,

"Suck my dick you old heathen!"

Hidan growled. He stood there frozen, feeling his heartbeat increase as suspicion rose when Kakuzu smirked ferally at him, not the reaction he expected. The older man usually started a war with him when he insulted him. He took a step back when Kakuzu pushed off the wall, and ended up backed into a gasped as all he saw was a blur when Kakuzu lunged and pinned him to the wall with his wrists above his head, gripped tightly in one of Kakuzu's hands.

Why did he have to be so much stronger? His wide eyes looked at Kakuzu in shock. He struggled against his partner, mind racing to figure out what he planned to do with him. The albino watched, unmoving, as though he were in a trance, as Kakuzu removed his belt, and used it to tie his hands to the pole attached to the wall, used for weapons. Hidan snapped out of the daze as he felt Kakuzu's hands unzip his pants, and struggled profusely as his pants dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

He screamed in embarrassment, fear began creeping into his mind. Kakuzu smirked, and slowly yanked Hidan's boxers down. He heard Hidan's breath hitch, and Kakuzu looked up to see red painting the younger male's face. Hidan tried to squeeze his legs together, but Kakuzu knelt between them to spread them. Hidan looked to him again, embarrassed to be so vulnerable in front of a man who could very well shred him to pieces and not sew him back together for days.

"Kakuzu, wh-what are you doing..."

He asked softly, without cussing, wanting an answer from his partner. Kakuzu chuckled darkly before answering him.

"You always tell me to suck your cock; I'm simply doing what you want."

The dark man answered in a sardonic tone. Hidan's eyes grew wide; he was unable to form words for once, so he shook his head desperately in an attempt to stop the man. Kakuzu smirked, before licking the head of Hidan's already growing arousal. His breath hitched, and he inhaled sharply as Kakuzu fully engulfed him. Hidan let out a breathy whimper as Kakuzu slowly licked up and down his length at a painful pace. Hidan knew what he was doing, what he wanted him to say. He would die before he gave the bastard that satisfaction!

Hidan quickly realized his body was a fucking traitor, and felt his heart drop as his mouth formed the magic words to his release.

"F-faster..."

He whimpered. Kakuzu smirked, before looking up,

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

Hidan glared down at him,

"F-faster! Fucking please!"

Kakuzu obliged and engulfed him again, sucking harder; Hidan threw his head back with a loud cry, bucking his hips into Kakuzu's mouth. He moaned as he deep throated him,

"Kuzuuuuu,"

he moaned wantonly as Kakuzu swirled his tongue around the shaft and tip. He gave a final rough suck, and listened intently at the shrill cry Hidan gave as he came into his partner's mouth. He swallowed and stood up to stare down at the heavily panting Jashinist. Hidan whimpered as he felt Kakuzu's hands rove gently over his chest and ticklish stomach, too upset to look him in the eye he simply kept his eyes shut.

He gasped, his eyes shooting open as Kakuzu pressed his lips to the young Jashinist's, a half moan, half whimper escaped him as Kakuzu's tongue toyed with his. He reached up and untied Hidan's hands, catching him as he slid down and throwing him on his back onto the couch behind them, watching as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he smirked at him. He descended on his smaller frame hungrily, capturing his lips and thrusting his tongue in roughly causing the other to moan quietly. Hidan found himself surprised to learn how much he liked being dominated.

He pulled back suddenly, earning a whine from the albino, putting three fingers to Hidan's mouth and told him to suck them. Hidan did as he was told, eyeing Kakuzu suspiciously all the while until his seme slowly bit and sucked at his nipples, causing him to throw his head back in a moan of elation. He pulled the fingers away and stuck one to his unused entrance, Hidan squirmed when he entered one finger, whining at the alien feeling of the sudden intrusion. He entered the other two roughly, impatient to relieve his own aching arousal. The younger tensed and hiss in discomfort. He shushed him,

"Relax, it will feel better later."

"That's what they all fucking say! I'm not fucking stupid!"

Hidan said sarcastically, causing Kakuzu to chuckle. He scissored his fingers, reaching deeper he pressed down to find Hidan's sweet spot so that he would relax and have less pain to deal with. He found it with a rough thrust, smirking as Hidan moaned in a high pitch tone and arched close to him, a pink blush covered his face. Kakuzu laid him back, unzipping his pants and replacing his fingers with his swelling erection, he forced himself inside with a single thrust, a low groan escaping his lips.

Hidan felt the tears stream down his face before he even had a chance to stop them. He held his breath so he wouldn't sob, causing him to tense even worse. Kakuzu kissed him uncharacteristically tenderly, rubbing his back softly, comfort not being his forte, but he was doing a damn good job. He slowly started to thrust in and out when Hidan wiggled, testing to see if he was okay. Hidan yelped at each thrust until Kakuzu stuck his prostate full force, tearing a scream of ecstasy from the zealot's mouth.

He went harder when his lover relaxed; listening to his partner's volume get louder. He rammed his prostate harder each time, Hidan was nearly screaming when he came, clutching to Kakuzu with a shrill cry. He fell back, energy depleted, onto the couch. His silver hair falling over his face, making him look rather cute in his lover's opinion. Kakuzu came a few seconds after him, raising another yell from Hidan as his warm fluids shot into his smaller body.

Kakuzu landed next to him, fixing his pants and wrapping an arm around Hidan, moving him so he was lying on his chest, smirking as he curled into him, purring lowly as if he were a cat. He rubbed his stomach soothingly until his breathing evened out, Hidan murmured a muttered

"Bastard..."

Before drifting into a peaceful slumber. Kakuzu laughed, pulling Hidan's pendant from his pocket and tossing it to the floor next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**Sneaky bastard**

**Btw I am aware that the couch they are using is apparently very big.**


End file.
